yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Go Turbo! Realm Force
Go Turbo! Realm Force is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Realm Force. Summary When Venjix returned by Scar and his evil army, Connor and his friends must join forces with the Turbo and RPM Rangers to put a stop to this chaos. Plot The Return of Venjix/The mechanical alliance with Scar At the Outlands, Scar have revived the Venjix Virus along with Professor Cog, General Shifter, General Crunch, and Kilobyte as he offers a preposition in order to succeed their revenge. Meeting with Max McGrath and his friends/Getting to know one another Meanwhile, Connor and his friends met with Max McGrath, Steel, Alex Villar a.k.a. La Fiera, Rayne Martinez a.k.a. Tempestra, and C.Y.T.R.O. So, they got to know one another. Trouble Alert/Meeting the Turbo and RPM Rangers With trouble alerted the Realm Force Rangers, Max and his friends had to join them. Just as they met with Max Tennyson and the other mentors, they met with Dimitria, Lerigot, and the Turbo Rangers, the Android Replicas of T.J., Justin, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie, the Blue Senturion, and Zador the Phantom Ranger, Doctor K, Tenaya, and the RPM Rangers, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Jason Lee Scott, Gem, Gemma, and Aisha Campbell who're willing to help them stop Venjix in their time of need. Grinders attacking the city/The Rangers had to try and stop them Then, there were Grinders attacking the city. With not a moment to loose, the Rangers had to try and stop them as well as the Ninjago Ninjas, the Eight Heroes of Chima, Ben, Gewn, and Kevin. Encountering Kiburi and his gang/Cragger helps Butch and Ziggy The crocs lead by Kiburi started the battle with the rangers, Cragger then gave Butch and Ziggy a helping hand to stop Kiburi from harming any innocents. Dimitria and Lerigot's special gift/New Turbo Power Zords for Realm Force Then back at the Command Centre, Dimitria and Lerigot bestowed a gift for the Realm Force Rangers. With that, New Turbo Power Zords were brought forth which amazes Connor the most. Beginning the Realm Force, Team Turbo, Turbo, and RPM Team Up/preparing the kill code Then, the Realm Force, Team Turbo, Turbo and RPM team up. As for Doctor K, he was preparing the kill code to weakening the Venjix Virus from spreading anymore. Connor and the Red Rangers faced Venjix/The Ultimate Fight to the Death Then, Connor and the Red Rangers have come to face Venjix with everything they've got. It was a long battle, but they finally defeated him. Beginning the Megazord Battle/The Power Rangers' ultimate triumph over evil But it's not over yet, Scar Made Venjix, Professor Cog, General Shifter, General Crunch, and Kilobyte bigger. With the Turbo and Rescue Megazords, Artillatron, Robo Racer Battle Mode, and RPM Ultrazord ready for battle, the Realm Force Rangers joined in and forming with new Digital Power Zords into the Digi Realm Megazord as they all defeated Venjix and his followers. Giving each other a huge debt and gratitude/Keeping in touch as always With Venjix defeated, the Realm Force, Turbo, and RPM Rangers gave each other a huge debt and gratitude. With Connor and his friends returning home, they begin to keep in touch as always. Rangers Realm Force Rangers Turbo Rangers RPM Rangers Mentors *Max Tennyson *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Ray *Maya *King Lagravis *Lavertus *King Fluminox *Nighlock Allies *Laval *Cragger *Eris *Gorzan *Worriz *Razar *Rogon *Bladvic *Kai *Jay *Zane *Cole *Lloyd Garmadon *Nya *Li'l Nelson *Skylor *Ken *Li'Ella *King Crominus *Queen Crunket *Crooler *Scorm *Braptor *Spinlyn *Flinx *Foltrax *Frax *Firox *Tormak *The Legend Beasts *Sir Fangar *Strainor *Stealthor *Sykor *Sirox *Maula *Mottrot *Mungus *Vardy *VoomVoom *Vornon *Vultrix *Icebite *Icerlot *Icepaw *Iceklaw *Arcturus *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Fangtom *Acidicus *Skalidor *Skales *Selma *Skales Jr. *Karlof *Griffin Turner *Paleman *Tox *Neuro *Ash *Bolobo *Gravis *Jacob Pevsner *Chamille *Shade *Morro *Flintlocke *Dogshank *Doubloon *Monkey Wretch *Clancee *Machia *Raggmunk *Blunck *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunny *Generator Rex *Maxwell "Max" McGrath *Steel *Alejandro "Alex" Villar/La Fiera *Rayne Martinez/Tempestra *C.Y.T.R.O. Civilians *Fran *Clawdeen Wolf *Cleo de Nile *Draculaura *Ghoulia Yelps *Lagoona Blue *Clawd Wolf *Kenneth Tennyson *Jennifer Nocturne *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson Villains *Scar *Janja *Kiburi *Ushari *Reirei and Goigoi *Makucha *Mapigano *Kenge *Venjix Virus *General Shifter *General Crunch *General Kilobyte *Professor Cog *Extroyer *Toxzon *The Elementors Trivia * Transcript *Go Turbo! Realm Force (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Episodes Category:Connor Lacey